A Conspiracy of Seven
by satomika
Summary: Seven fics about fuuko and tokiya...latest installment, up! The Coffee Experience. Enjoy!
1. Sweet Story

Start 10:52 am June 04, 2008

End: 11:09 am June 04, 2008

A/N: implied ToFuu

OOC

AU

**SWEET STORY**

Fuuko kept slipping lavender-scented letters in her ex-boyfriend's locker everyday, despite having the knowledge that there are other girls who uses the same method she uses to seek after her ex-boyfriend.

She hides herself under the codename "MISS INCOMPLETE"…without giving the guy a clue!

The girl closely watches as her ex-boyfriend throws the letters in a nearby trash bin, except for her lavender-scented one each day… She sees him tucking her letters in his notebook, hoping to read it sometime later during the day…

One day, to her surprise, more like horror and shock, she heard a "BANG!" that echoed throughout the empty hallways. She felt a presence behind her. At one corner of her eye, she saw an outstretched hand that pinned a note on the locker where she was about to slip her letter. She could hear his slow and steady breathing and she could feel his moist breath against the skin on her nape. She could smell his unique masculine scent wafting through her nostrils. She shuddered. And there are lots of reasons why she did, and one of those was the note that says…

"Miss Incomplete, I think I'm falling for you…

…all over AGAIN!"

-OWARI-

A/N: uhm… this fic most probably symbolizes my parting fic for all those reviewers who reviewed my fics and supported me throughout this endeavor…

I'll just leave for awhile so I can concentrate on my studies…

And I want to at least give you guys something before I leave and not update or upload anything for awhile…

I hope to hear through the reviews you'd send me before school starts in a few days…! Ja ne!


	2. Life

Start: 08:30 pm June 24, 2008

End: 08:48 pm June 24, 2008

A/N: Implied ToFuu Fic

OOC

AU

LIFE

TOKIYA'S POV

I thought everyone had left the school grounds earlier. I was proven wrong when suddenly, I heard a familiar voice coming from the rooftop. She was shouting out to the world that she hated life. I followed where that voice came from, and indeed, I had found the lost maiden.

I don't know what happened to her. I don't know what's wrong with her. She was usually jolly in front of the gang. It was just now that I thought she was just masquerading all her pain, her frustrations, and her problems.

…Just like me. It was really pitiful, though. Then I knew something was wrong with me today. Something was wrong because I held her in my arms. I rested my chin on the crown of her purple mass. I smiled but she didn't see it, and I calmly said, "Who asked you to love life? LOVE ME and YOU will ENJOY LIFE!"

Everything happened so fast that it gave her no time to react. And I was proud of that because all I need is the perfect timing – to tell her what I feel without her protesting.

She was stiff at first, but she slowly relaxed, and gently leaned on my chest.

Oh well… That's LIFE! And this was probably the only best thing that happened after she had proclaimed that she hated LIFE!


	3. Paying the Price

Start: 09:04 pm June 24, 2008

End: 09:14 pm June 24, 2008

A/N: ToFuu Fic

OOC

AU

PAYING THE PRICE

FUUKO'S POV

I feel that I am the most blessed woman on earth when Tokiya stopped by at my house and proposed to me in front of my family! I can't believe it when he asked permission from my parents to seek my hand in marriage! Gosh! The feeling is so wonderful! And I'll never forget the sweet words he said awhile ago at dinner…

'_If you are the most costly gift your parents could ever give, I wouldn't mind paying the price just to make you mine.'_

It was a bit possessive but I know it was sincere and full of love, I knew instantly that it came from the bottom of his heart. I just never knew that Mi-chan was this sooooo sweet and romantic. He rarely shows this side, the only other time was when he asked me out to be his FIRST (and LAST) girlfriend!

Heeheehee…


	4. Promise

Start: 04:26 pm June 23, 2008

End: 04:25 pm June 23, 2008

A/N: Horror… a bit

Implied ToFuu Fic

OOC

AU

PROMISE

There was a tree who witnessed true love through a promise that was carved on its trunk. After ten years, Fuuko went back to see if the tree was still standing there, and was surprised because Tokiya was also there. They talked and they shared their experiences. After a few minutes, an old lady passing by asked her, "Who's that?"

"The one I love," Fuuko replied.

"You're joking. You're talking to yourself. Don't you know that there's a lost soul here? A guy was killed here for saving that tree against loggers!" The old woman shrieked.

Fuuko looked at Tokiya, and then he said, "I'm here to fulfill our promise."


	5. Chocolate Frenzy

CHOCOLATE FRENZY

-

: an original idea inspired by an experience in dealing with hyperactive kids…

-

Disclaimer: We don't own Flame of Recca and its characters mentioned; neither are the brand names written in this story.

-

Warning: OOC might be witnessed…

Rated T just to be safe…

-

A/N: Hi guys! We haven't heard from each other for a very long time, ne? Well… here's another ToFuu serving for you for being so patient. Enjoy!

-

_Riing! Riing! Riiing!_

"Damn it Hanabishi! Pick up the phone!" Tokiya muttered under his breath in urgency… more like, in desperation. He glanced towards his kitchen as more clattering sounds were heard. Tokiya glanced at his wrist watch which read 18:45. If Recca went on a date with Yanagi, then at least Recca should be home by that time, right?

_Riing! Riing! Riii –!_

'_Finally!' _Tokiya thought.

"Moshi moshi! Hana –" said someone over the line.

"Recca Hanabishi, get your butt in my house, NOW!" Tokiya yelled over the line that Recca had to distance the phone from his ear. Recca cocked an eyebrow in annoyance, while more clattering sounds were heard in the background.

"Kirisawa! Get off the table!" Tokiya roared. As soon as Recca heard this, his curiosity kicked in as he listened in more from the end of the line. He heard Fuuko laughing from a distance and a muttered cure from Tokiya who seemed to have put down the phone somewhere to control Fuuko's antics. Somehow, he could picture the scene Tokiya was in, and a devil of a smile contorted its way to Recca's boyishly handsome face.

He knew that Tokiya rarely loses his control, but the familiarity of the scene in which Tokiya was in right now can't help to put Recca in a happier mood. For all the insults Tokiya sent his way, this is revenge!

Tokiya went to his kitchen now soiled with different kinds of stains, thanks to Fuuko's odd display of behavior he now only witnessed. If he's not careful, he might slip on one of the glomps of catsup, mustard, or mayonnaise scattered on the floor (as if he wasn't always careful… akukukuku…)

He reached the side of the table, and for the last umpteenth time, reprimanded Fuuko for wrecking his house. He sent her his MOST deadliEST (I know it's redundant, okay?) glare, a look that can certainly and literally kill. However, it didn't work on her as she was deeply concentrated on balancing an orange on the tip of her nose – just like the monkey he certainly calls her.

Tokiya was far beyond annoyed now. His mind screamed bloody murder. And if this madness won't stop, he's ready to –.

Fuuko looked at him and grinned from ear to ear. The orange she was balancing on her nose rolled down the floor to a corner.

He looked disgustedly at her. She was such a mess – her hair sticking out, several food stains were on her clothes; crumbs, bits, and pieces stuck on her face, and she looked like she didn't have a care for it! She's like a kid in her current state.

She jumped off the table and he was glad for it. But during the process, a chilly sensation crawled up his spine as she jumped on him. By instinct, he had caught her only to find out her long legs wrapped around his upper torso, and her arms were around his chest on a death grip. He almost lost his balance but soon regained it. She purred as she rubbed her face on his expensive Armani shirt. If he was a teenage boy in love, you think his face would've softened, but all the more Tokiya's face hardened as Fuuko violated another rule in his house.

He marched towards the phone line with Fuuko clinging on him like a koala bear. He sighed deeply as he listened if there was a beeping sound over the line, until he finally breathed out "Hanabishi", albeit haggardly.

"Yo!" Recca said waiting and listening patiently across the line. He frowned as soon as no clattering sounds were heard, but was immediately restored with a smile as soon as he heard Fuuko's voice ner the speaker.

"Recca, Recca Hana! Recca, Recca Hana!" Fuuko chanted.

"Shut up, Kirisawa." Tokiya commanded in a steel-hardened voice. That did the trick.

Fuuko gazed up his face and encircled her arms round his neck. The hold of her legs around his stomach loosened that he almost thanked Kami for it; only, her legs was brought up to his chest as she struggled to carry her weight and climb him like he was some kind of a pole.

Tokiya watched her closely, wondering what she was doing. One of her legs outstretched as she tried to bring it up over his shoulder. Tokiya's face reddened in embarrassment as the sight before him screamed temptation. He immediately demanded Fuuko on what she was up to but was rewarded with a giggle as Fuuko struggled to get her other leg on top of his other shoulder.

Recca, on the other hand, waited patiently as he tried to imagine the situation Fuuko and Tokiya were in. no doubt it was of pure embarrassment on Tokiya's part. Oh, he would love to take pictures of it. Too bad, he isn't exactly anywhere near the scene.

But payback is _payback_!

Fuuko gripped Tokiya's hair as if pulling them out of their roots from his scalp. "Kirisawa! What the fuck?" Tokiya said, non-too characteristically.

Fuuko steadied herself on top of Tokiya's shoulder. The expression on her face was grimly serious as she carefully twisted her body to the back of Tokiya's head, so he can see. "Fuck, monkey! My hair!" cried Tokiya.

At the end of the line, Recca was laughing himself like crazy. And this was not gone unheard by Tokiya. "Hanabishi… what is there something to be laughing about?" Tokiya proclaimed on edge as he can feel his hair being pulled about. He hissed as he tried to glare at Fuuko who was sitting pretty above his shoulders.

"Nothing, Mikagami. Why is it that you called?" Recca asked, while a few snickers left his lips.

"Kirisawa is acting like a hyper-active five-year-old kid. I thought that since you've known her for almost all throughout your life, you would know about this kind of occurrence." Tokiya said calmly.

"Yeah… sure… I do…" was only Recca's response.

Tokiya waited with baited breath but as more seconds ticked by, he grew frustrated as he responded. "You're not going to tell anything further, are you? Is there still a need for me to spell everything out?"

Recca examined his fingernails as he replied, "Well… you're only asking if I knew something like that happened before. Isn't your question answered?"

That left Mikagami growling.

Recca sighed, adding a bit of drama. "Fuuko's someone special." And if his hearing is accurate, he heard Tokiya muttering a "Of course. I knew that a long time ago."

This earned Recca a winning smile.

"Well… Since you knew she's special, I bet you're dying to know the special way to make her stop her special behavior…"

Tokiya grunted.

Fuuko, on the other hand, busied herself braiding Tokiya's hair from its roots.

"…or you've succeeded taming the wild monkey without the Great Hanabishi's help?"

Tokiya snorted. "I've learned through my readings that hyperactive people don't stay put easily. Fuuko's no exception in this current state."

"Oh! I forgot you love reading books." Recca replied in a mocking manner. "Perhaps you've come across to reading how to handle hyperactive kids?"

"I did. And I've tried anything." Tokiya deadpanned. "Nothing worked."

Recca's tone aggaravated as he said, "So now you're calling me?" As an afterthought, he proclaimed inwardly, _'How could Mikagami act so passive after almost screaming his lungs out earlier, demanding my precious arse over his god-damned house?'_

"Haven't I made it plainly obvious?" Tokiya calmly shot back.

"I guess not." Recca muttered.

Tokiya's eyebrow twitched at the comment. "So…" Tokiya started, almost not wanting to ask the question. "What is the _special_ way to make her stop her _special_ behavior?"

"Just one question before I answer that. What is Fuuko currently doing?" Recca asked.

"Is that important?" Tokiya asked suspiciously.

"It might." Recca said, almost wanting to pluck out Tokiya's eyes by the way he asked him.

"She's currently…" Tokiya hesitated before completely telling Recca the details. "…braiding my hair."

"You're letting her?" Recca asked in complete and utter surprise.

"Hanabishi…" Tokiya growled.

Recca chuckled before thinking _'Wicked,' _as a dirty smile spread over his features.

"You might want to know, that when she gets a hold of your hair, she's going to…" Recca stopped midway as he heard Tokiya cursing over the line.

'_Oops. I think I'm too late for that.'_

Tokiya tried to shake Fuuko off of him, but to no avail, she clung to him like her life depended on it. They may wrestle for eternity, but given this moment in Fuuko's life, nothing can take Tokiya Mikagami off of her grasp.

Tokiya pressed on the speaker button so he can talk while restraining Fuuko's wrists, all the while keeping her head a distance away from him…miraculously …since Tokiya's head was locked in an iron-grip, all thanks to Fuuko's strong legs.

"Hanabishi, quit stalling now that I know that fact. Tell me what I'm supposed to do with this monkey."

"Monkey… monkey… monkey…" Fuuko repeated in a sing-song manner.

"It's now or never." Recca muttered darkly as horns grew on his forehead, his K9 teeth grew to fangs, and satan's tail popped out from somewhere in his butt. "What could be the most special way to stop her most special behavior other than giving her the most special kiss in the most special manner?"

As soon as Tokiya heard this, his stances faltered; which means…

"Kiss… kiss… baby… kiss… kiss…" Fuuko chanted as she climbed down Tokiya like a pole once again, without actually landing herself on the floor. Now, just like her position awhile ago, where she was straddling Tokiya's waist, she started necking him!

Tokiya was flabbergasted as he was brought to his senses. Recca, meanwhile, who was hearing the sloppy sounds, commented, "Wow. You must be enjoying yourself, Mikagami," and laughed maniacally.

Tokiya was ready to thrash the phone. "I am not, Hanabishi. And how would kissing her solve this problem?! That's outrageous! That wasn't even scientifically tested, nor has anyone ever heard of making out with a stupid monkey just so she'd get back to her normal idiotic ways again! You only want to ridicule me, you miniscule imp!"

Recca's mood darkened. "I already told you that Fuuko's someone special. She's one of the most special people among the special people in the world. Why would you keep on comparing her with other people? Why, Mikagami, can you dare explain how one person who can live up to a millennium was born mortal? Science always tries to prove and explain things, but they usually end up only in theories. They always generalize everything when everything varies from matter to matter – that goes without saying that people are the same way too. You can't expect that just because one hyperactive kid goes all the more berserk when he eats something sugary can make the other hyperactive kid go berserk too!"

Recca' ended up in a gloomy sigh. "It's up to you whether you'd believe me or not. It's your decision, not mine." Then he hung up. "She was so special that her parents had to leave her behind," he muttered to himself.

"Ah! All's well that ends well." He said in an overly cheery tone, as he plastered a grin on his face, cutting off the phone line temporarily, and making sure all the doors and windows of their house were locked before he can go to sleep peacefully.

Tokiya stared blankly at the beeping phone before he decided to pin Fuuko by the wall. His eyes flashed dangerously as venom dripped from his voice when he said, "Let's get this over with."

He planned on bruising Fuuko's lips and make them bleed. He was already tired from playing this game and he chose to end it as quick as possible, with him on the winning end.

But on the slightest bit of contact, their lips briefly brushing each other, Tokiya knew that all his thoughts beforehand… all his plans he concocted in his mind, were gone just like the wind. And she carried them with her.

With a gentle kiss, all Tokia's inner demons escaped his body. But as seconds ticked by, the passion of their kiss intensified in a wide range. There's no need to be gentle at all as tongues battled for domination.

Somehow, Fuuko's fingers ended up tangled in Tokiya's hair as she held them in a vice grip which Tokiya, this time, didn't mind as he too kept his fingers busy trailing around Fuuko's body.

_For the both of them, there's no need to pause and gasp for air. But as the budding passion continues to build…_

Tokiya found a spot in Fuuko's back where he could rest his hand and trace lazy circles there; while his other hand tried to support her weight as her body seemed to be sliding off of him. He noticed the vice grip she held earlier seemed to loosen its hold, but paid no further attention to it as he left her lips to succumb himself leaving butterfly kisses across her jaw down to her swan-like neck.

As he reached the crevice at the baseline of her neck, he senses everything about her faltered. Both her arms swung around his shoulders, her legs hung limply by his hips, and her head seemed to be leaning forward. He glanced at her face and witnessed her eyes daintily closed, her cheeks colored in a beautiful shade of rose; and her full plump lips slightly parted to draw air in.

…_it soon died as it reached its pinnacle._

He let her body lean on him, breathing in her fresh scent of lavender and chamomile, mixed with the aroma of coffee and frozen Kisses. He was disappointed, to say the least. It was all in all a new experience for him and his body seemed to be aching for more – continuously seeking for that ardent of love. But he cannot, he thinks, possibly force himself on someone who is unaware of what is happening. If he did, he just might find himself savoring that pang of red mark marring his delicate skin, or a bloody nose at that when she puts two and two together.

So, preventing all that from happening, he held her like a child in front of him as he marched towards Fuuko's home… which is a long way to go if he's gonna walk. But in order to keep her close to him, in order to comfort himself in her warmth, he made a choice to do this.

He shifted her comfortably in his arms. He could blush madly at the idea of her breasts heaving against his chest as her breaths followed a rhythmical pattern in a gentle and peaceful cadence; but of course, he is a gentleman by nature, so a tender smile grew in its stead – a sign that maybe… _'I'm falling…'_

– _ –

Tokiya woke up with a start. He thought he was having a nightmare of kissing Fuuko Kirisawa because she's gone a wee bit… peculiar; that she has to be cured that time in order to save his house from looking like a pigsty. He glanced at the clock by his bed. 5:45. Time to get up.

Nervousness kicked in as soon as Tokiya stumbled upon that thought. With caution, he braved his kitchen, the place where everything started. Tokiya looked at the walls… then the floor.

Everything is fine. His kitchen is sparkling clean just the way it should be. He sat on one of the chairs as he admired the neatness of his house. There's nothing that could ever ruin his happy mood.

He stood abruptly to start making his breakfast. As he stood by the stove, something orange caught his eye. He went to retrieve it. And as soon as he knew what it was…

…flashback started plaguing his mind as he dramatically screamed in horror.

– _ –

Tokiya dragged his body towards school. He wasn't just having a bad dream… his nightmare really came to life! His happy mood was ruined… he's really down in the dumps… and the devil himself is calling for his attention.

"Yo! Mikagami!" Recca called.

No matter how much Tokiya would not want to look back, the devil's charisma was stronger at that moment. His body was even magnetically pulled to do the devil's bidding.

As Tokiya approached Recca, he was somehow surprised to see Shigeo standing a few meters away from him. Tokiya couldn't help but to hold back a smirk, thinking that Recca was in any trouble having his father around.

The moment Tokiya neared the duo, Recca immediately inspected him. "Hmmm. No broken bones… no fractures… no nothing… not even a black eye! Wow. You survived a whole night of catastrophe." Recca exclaimed in amazement.

Tokiya, on the other hand, though he want to snap in irritation, refrained from doing so as he felt his knees giving in to exhaustion. He had to preserve some of his cool if he ant to survive the whole day.

Shigeo chuckled. "Well… he **is** Tokiya Mikagami, son. You should've expected this kind of result."

Tokiya wondered what they meant, so he asked, "What do you mean? Something like yesterday happened before, right?"

"Yeah. But it took Recca three days to accomplish what was needed to accomplish. He –"

"You kissed her?" Tokiya exclaimed, astonished… and disappointed. _'Well… he was the one who said that kissing her is the solution. He experienced it beforehand… it's just common sense that he was her first.'_

Recca immediately elbowed his dad to stop him from babbling out the truth. However, before anyone could speak up further, the object of their discussion decided to waltz in the scene.

"Man. I'm so beat." Fuuko said as she dragged herself towards the circle of three men. "I don't know why I feel so exhausted. I drank three cups of coffee just to keep myself here awake."

Hearing this, the three men quirked their eyebrows, especially Tokiya. With a tone only Recca could hear, Tokiya said, "Does her words mean that she doesn't remember anything that happened yesterday?"

Recca answered with a knowing smirk, "More importantly, what did the two of you do to make her exhausted in just one night. I doubt that just kissing her would make her tired."

Tokiya narrowed his eyes in dangerous slits. Recca put up his hands in defense. "Hehe. I give up. Why don't you ask her yourself? Although I've experienced it firsthand, I'm still inexperienced with that part of her."

Before Tokiya went in for the kill, one of his fan girls suddenly appeared, offering another box of expensive chocolates. And when he was about to decline, Fuuko suddenly intervened, saying that **he** accepts the gracious offer. With this, the girl blushed, and before she could really faint out of happiness, scampered away to oblivion.

Fuuko watched in amusement as the girl got out of sight; and while she was distracted, Tokiya snatched the box of chocolates out of the clutches of her long slender fingers. "This isn't for you in the first place, you know." Tokiya said in an annoyed tone.

"I know. But I also know that you are not going to accept it so I took the liberty to accept it for myself in behalf of your name…" Then she took the box again and is already in the process of opening it.

Tokiya narrowed his eyes. If he can read into the details of the situation that was presented to him yesterday, then he can probably pinpoint what exactly was the cause of her peculiar atrocities last night. Before Fuuko can pop one bar into her moist cave, Tokiya immediately took the chocolate and briskly walked away. "You can't have this, monkey."

"Not now, anyway." He whispered.

"Hey! That was rude of you, you friggin' walking ice block!" Fuuko yelled as she ran to where Tokiya is going. "Give those chocolates baxk to me! You're not even gonna eat it!"

"Keh. He's more effective than you." Shigeo told his son.

With a maniacal grin, Recca said, "In what makes her mad, or in taming that rare side of her?" he snickered. " Well, either way, I concede defeat to Tokiya Mikagami."

"Oh hi, Hime!"

"Ohayo, Recca-kun. Ohayo, Shigeo-san. Why is Mikagami-sempai running away from Fuuko-cahn?"

"Because Mikagami doesn't want to give **it** to Fuuko."

Yanagi looked at him with her big doe-like eyes with much confusion, but decided not to pursue the topic as soon as he saw Domon approaching. "Ohayo, Domon-kun."

"Ohayo, Yanagi-chan! Yo, Recca! Uncle!" Domon called out.

"Yo!"

Domon looked around, and as soon as he saw what he was looking for, he frowned as he scratched his head. His eyes were glued on one direction and said, "So… why is Fuuko-chan chasing Mikagami?"

Recca smirked. "Because Fuuko wants more."

Yanagi blushed at what Recca said. Domon grinned naughtily. "You don't say, Mikagami found out?"

"Yep."

Yanagi blushed more.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yep. And he most probably did **it**." Then they both roared with laughter. Yanagi's eyes grew wider as she blushed more, leading to blood rushing out of her nose and a fainting spell.

Shigeo has been watching and listening by the sidelines as soon as Recca's friends gathered. He most especially watched amusedly at Yanagi's face groeing red by the minute. And when he saw blood rushing out of her nose… "Recca… Yanagi…" He checked her again and finally said, "…fainted."

Recca looked back at Yanagi, and in a panic, he yelled. "Ack! Hime, why'd you faint? And why is blood rushing out of your nose?"

-END-

Shigeo: Bwahahahahahahahaha!!! I never imagined that secret going out. But anyway, here are a few answers before you ask them. The trick to making Fuuko stop her antics is to get her exhausted. Two, what Fuuko did to Tokiya's hair is put it in her mouth. Disgusting, right? But kids tend to do that, I swear. Three, the issue about Fuuko's parents giving up and leaving her is another story. Tell us if you want more by reviewing! And last but not the least, what Recca did to Fuuko that took him three days to accomplish… is well… I'm tempted to say… but it will remain heavily as a secret. I'm gonna carry it to my grave! But you can just keep on guessing! Nyahahahahahahahaha!!!

Satomika: -sigh- It took me some time to type this…

Faye Valentine's next chapter is almost there… But I'm not sure when I will update it… Minna? Help?


	6. The Coffee Experience

November 08, 2009

Start: 10 am

End: 8:45 pm

Satomika's drabbles: Haha… so… I'm sorry for making time for this and not making time for Faye Valentine… Faye Valentine's next chapter is just sooooooo long and I'm not that fast in typing and there are just a lot of very good distractions. (Chance! Help me!)

Hehe… but anyway…

On with the story!

-

THE COFFEE EXPERIENCE

-

"Don't settle for someone who only buys you coffee… Go for someone who makes one for you… Effort counts a lot."

~Author Unknown

-

The bells jingled at the front door, a sign of another customer coming in or going out. I looked up and it was the former of the two. A beauty with elegant violet tresses dressed in a soft hue of mocha sat on a table by the window. It was her usual spot every time she came around for a cup of coffee. And somehow, every time she comes, the table she occupies is always empty. Like it was reserved for her, and her only.

She looked out of the window with glazed eyes, seemingly waiting for someone to come. I glanced around. There were other waiters in the area and one was standing close by her table. I looked at that waiter without malice, and he nodded. I proceeded at her table.

She looked up and smiled at me when she became aware of my presence. I smiled back at her and asked, "Is it the usual, or you prefer something else?"

"The usual," she replied, still a smile lingering in her beautiful face.

I nodded and proceeded to the back of the counter to make the request. It was always just like that for the two of us and I don't make any move on her. I'm just content with this kind of experience, always the one delivering coffee to her. Among all the other waiters, you could say I'm her personal waiter here. Even if I'm at the middle of serving another customer, and when she comes around, it was by automatic that someone would fill in up for me so I could take her order.

It's weird, isn't it? When the shop isn't busy, we would chat for hours and get to know each other. She's a very amicable person and it's easy to like her, and I like her. What's there not to like when she also got a pretty face, a beautiful body, and a very unique hair. But that's not the way it is. She likes someone else, and I know that that someone else likes her back. I can feel it in my bones. And I can already foresee something exciting is gonna happen today.

I looked at the table and smiled. There was a slice of Blueberry cheesecake ready to be delivered. But then I saw something else. *

-.-

I laid down the cake in front of her, and she was somehow startled. Before she can say something, I had already beaten her to it. "Don't worry. It's on the tab."

She frowned, or something. Then I said, "it's one of the best cakes in the world, you know. For me, that is."

She looked at me and a smile slowly crept into her face. She muttered a "Thanks", and proceeded to taking a bite of the said food. She beamed at me, and I smiled back. I left to let her enjoy the experience.

When I got back behind the counter, her order was already waiting. And then I grinned when I saw something interesting. *

-.-

I laid down her order, a cup of coffee, not too strong, not too sweet. I watched her reaction. There was already a crease in her forehead when I came back, and I wondered what went wrong. Now, the crease on her forehead seemed to deepen as she saw her order.

An obvious frown was painted on her face. The cake was half way from being consumed. And then something caught my eye. *

She looked up at me and said, "I'm sorry. But I don't think I can accept this." She gestured at the table in front of her. *

I wondered for a moment at what she was saying then I smiled. I stretched out my hand in front of her and said, "Come. I'll show something to you."

_**~She looked away, having in mind that if she accepts, it would mean another thing. But then he chuckled… a good-natured chuckle.~**_

"Don't worry. It's not like I'm asking your hand for marriage. I'm just asking you to come with me so I can show you something. No tricks. No sneaky attacks. No backhanded gestures. Just something you'd want to know and see." I said, reassuring her fears and worries.

She looked hesitantly at me, and said, "Ok. I trust you."

She placed her hand on top of my waiting one. 'Don't forget that," I said, pointing at some thing that made a small frown etch her features. But nonetheless, she followed, as I led her to the back of the counter.

When we finally arrived, I had let go of her hand and made a side-step. She glanced my way, and I made a gesture indicating to further her steps.

When she did, she froze midway, stunned by a sudden realization, dazed by the sudden wave of nostalgia.

"Mi-chan…" she croaked, as tears started to pool at the corner of her lids. "Was this from you?" she asked as she outstretched her palm containing the object of her doubts she refused to accept earlier.

The person whose name she called looked at me before he "Hn-ed" in affirmation.

"Then, are you the one who's always preparing my coffee?"

"Hn."

Her head dropped and her hair curtained her eyes from view. She recalled back her arm and clenched her hands tightly.

I thought something wasn't right for she just stood there like that for a few moments. However, she launched herself at him right after a moment of recollection. "We missed you. _**I **_missed you. Did you even know that?" She asked, burrowing her face in his chest, whilst stifling her sobs of joy and longing.

And ever so gently, he wrapped his arms around her form in confirmation. "Do you accept?" He asks.

In response, she held up her right hand, and there he saw his pride resting on her fourth finger. And I tell myself, "Playing cupid isn't bad at all… Not bad at all…"

-.-

***Something**** you might want to know…**

1. The something else the OC saw was a note beside the cake from Mi-chan. It says in his neat handwriting, "For Fuuko Kirisawa. Put it on my tab."

2. The something interesting the OC saw was the message written on the liquid coffee itself. It says "I Heart(a heart- shape) U" in cream or something liquid white. No one here's a barista and so we're not sure if the cream or whatever the white liquid thing that baristas put in coffee tick to just that design they made, or it dissolves in the coffee. But anyway, leave it up to your imaginations, thanks to mine if it's impossible.

3. the something that caught the OC's eye is the gleam of a 2-carat diamond ring resting on a thing silver band. So the thing that she (Fuuko) was gesturing at, at the table is the ring that was 'cleverly' hidden within the blueberry cheesecake. It's weird, but what if she actually swallowed it? Hmmm… Just discard that notion and don't bother thinking about it.

4. And last but not the least, why the ring is on her right finger (Right Ring Finger) is because I believe that engagement rings (What Mi-chan gave Fuuko is supposedly an engagement ring, so bear with it, okay?) are supposed to be worn there. If the ring is on the left finger, I think it means that the person is already married.

Satomika's closing message: So… the one who's speaking is most likely someone with Jake Hoffmann's personality… Haha… So… Like… Think about the person who's POV is Jake. Got it? Need any more clarifications? Comments? You want to add something? Or minus something? You might probably even want to do multiplication or division. Just tell through a review!


	7. Goodbye

_**January 12, 2012**_

_**Hello!**_

_**I was told that an event will cause irreparable damage to myself... and I believe it so. Because I also have an inkling about what's going to happen.**_

_**With that said, I'd be taking months off for myself and my family. But just as I said, I will make sure I'd finish my fics even it takes me a long period of time... (even if i have to scratch my eyeballs out and until my fingers bleed). So here I am, asking you to lend me your strength, prayers and support. Thank you so much!**_

_**See you guys soon!**_

_**-satomika-**_


End file.
